Jade West
Jade West '(Liz Gillies) is one of the main characters in the Nickelodeon TV series Victorious. is decorated with scissors.]] Characteristics Even though she originally took on the role of a "mean girl," she fits more of the role of a "bad girl." Jade may follow Goth style, as she is often seen wearing black nail polish, black clothes, and black accessories, and has a rather dark outlook on life. Cat and Jade.jpg Jade2.jpg JadeSingsBeatifully.jpg Jandre4.png Photo8.jpg Trade1.jpg Victorious-381-sxga.jpg Victorious-season-1-14.jpg Well wis.jpg Bade5.jpg Bade7.jpg BadeTori.jpg Badeforever.jpg Badejkr.jpg 1 edit.PNG 24223 389270652838 312617142838 3892132 2375920 n.jpg 5.jpg Abs.jpg Andrade1.png Antibade.jpg BadeEp12.jpg Badekiss.png Basfghf.jpg Bigtoerob.png Candre1.jpg Candre16.jpg Dogjade.jpg Emojade.png Gigl.jpg Hahd.jpg Hahd3.jpg ImagesCA1DSXED.jpg ImagesCA276QKF.jpg ImagesCA2TMLQF.jpg ImagesCABDO49Z.jpg ImagesCAJ3ODKL.jpg ImagesCAZGQCZI.jpg ImagesCAZNM202.jpg Jade-jade-west-16782739-700-1050.jpg JadeWestTheSlap.jpg Jade and Beck-making up.jpg Jade and Cat.jpg Jadeagain.jpg ' with Cat at the Karaoke Dokie.]] She often gets props for her hard work at performing. According to Beck, Jade has a star tattoo on her right inner arm and has since gotten another one ("Jade's getting her new tattoo."). Jade also has multiple streaks in her hair, which change from time to time in color, and two piercings on her left eyebrow (which she got 45 minutes after her mother told her not to.). She and Beck have matching necklaces. They are a gold ring with a black line through it. Based on TheSlap, she seems to have quite an obsession with Beck, her long time boyfriend of more than two years. This obsession started the rivalry with Tori. Jade assumed that Tori was trying to flirt with him and lashed out at her. Jade hates many things for various reasons. She writes that she hates spring because of the allergies (among other reasons) which shows that she may have pollen allergies. Her favorite teacher at Hollywood Arts is Mr. Sikowitz according to TheSlap. She also seems to have very subtle ways of revenge. She said in her profile video that if someone makes her seriously angry "..I won´t get in a fight with you, but I ''will retaliate in a way that´ll make you sad for a LOOONG time." In "Stage Fighting," a girl who accidently threw a cup of water at her begged her to: "Please don´t destroy me socially!" This implies Jade is rather high on the social hierarchy of Hollywood Arts. She has a macabre sense of humor as well as somewhat sadistic tendencies. It shows when she says things like blood is "cool" and it's "really funny" when a monster in a movie rips out a girls eyes. In "Survival of the Hottest," Jade claims she doesn't sweat. She sweats for the first time ever when they are all stuck in Beck´s RV with temperatures of 110 degrees and starts to cry afterwards. It is assumed she hasn't sweat post this. In "Wi-Fi in the Sky", it is shown she has a collection of butterflies and several things in jars in her room. One may be the lump of fat she got from a doctor in "Rex Dies" , it came from a cab drivers back. In "Cat's New Boyfriend" she makes Tori feel awkward whenever Daniel and Cat are around acting lovey-dovey. Possibly trying to show Tori how she felt in the "Pilot" when Tori kissed Beck. Jade is an extremely talented singer which was made apparent in the episode "Freak the Freak Out" when she sang a duet with Cat in a karaoke contest. Relationships with Other Characters Tori Vega Jade appears to have had an open rivalry with Tori ever since the first episode where Tori spilled coffee on Beck´s shirt and tried to clean it. As of episode 3, Stage Fighting, they seem to be developing a possible friendship, though she still displays a dislike for Tori. In the next episode, The Birthweek Song she gives Tori coffee she found in the garbage and says "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." Despite saying this, Jade comes to Tori when she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck, and asks for her advice. 1 edit.PNG|Tori feels for sweat on Jade's body. 24223 389270652838 312617142838 3892132 2375920 n.jpg|Trina, Beck, and Cat love Tori's locker design. Hahd.jpg|Jade and Tori about to "trash" the janitor's car. Hahd3.jpg|Tori and Jade after trashing the janitor's car. ImagesCA1DSXED.jpg|Jade, Trina, and Tori cool off. ImagesCA276QKF.jpg|Jade is "excited" to be Tori's partner. ImagesCA2TMLQF.jpg|Jade angrily squeezes her coffee, causing a burst. ImagesCABDO49Z.jpg|Tori and Jade during their stage fighting scene. ImagesCAZNM202.jpg|Jade, Tori, and Beck in Jade Dumps Beck.|link=Jade Dumps Beck|linktext=Jade Dumps Beck Jade and Cat.jpg Jadetori.jpg Victorious-season-1-14.jpg In Freak the Freak Out, Jade tries to use Tori to defeat two stuck-up girls at the Karaoke Dokie, after she and Cat were banned from performing, indicating that regardless of her hostility toward her, she regards Tori as a worthy performer. As of now, they seem to be considered 'frenemies'. In Wok Star, Tori helps Jade produce a play she wrote herself to impress her dad. When her dad admits that Jade's play was excellent, Tori and Jade hug, signaling that the two are now considered friends. (See: Jori) Cat Valentine .]] Despite their opposite personalities, Jade and Cat seem to be very good friends. Each expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile towards Cat than towards most people.(Even though she did once say "Is it a device that can beam you to another table? Because if it is which button do I push?!!?! Cat is not as easily offended by Jade (although in Rex Dies, Jade makes a death threat to Cat saying "If someone fell of this cat-walk and hit the floor really hard do you think they'd live?" and in A Film by Dale Squires she uses the fact that she's acting an excuse to slap Cat's face) Even though Cat unintentionally electrocutes Jade in "Rex Dies", Jade is shown as not being extremely upset by it. In the episode Survival of the Hottest, they hug, which implies that they are very good friends. In Freak the Freak Out, they sing the song "Give It Up" together. Jade and Cat often comment on each other's boards on TheSlap. (See: Cade) Beck Oliver Beck is Jade's boyfriend of two years, over whom she is very protective. She doesn't like him talking to people .]](mostly just other girls) who she does not know and has trust issues with him. This sometimes irritates Beck; he once deleted his account on TheSlap.com because Jade kept spamming him and "freaking out" but rejoined after she promised to stop. She has not done this since he re-joined showing she can make compromises and does really love him. Her obsession is made apparent in the pilot, when she sees Tori wiping coffee off of Beck's shirt and misinterprets the action as flirting. Though Jade is usually the one to show love in the relationship, the couple are shown to be mutually in love on multiple occasions such as when Beck says "I never stopped loving you". She dumps Beck briefly in the episode Jade Dumps Beck, but has second thoughts about it and quickly wants him back. She goes through a short state of depression when Beck doesn't take her back, even resorting to help from her frienemy, Tori. At the end of the same episode, they rekindle their relationship and they are still dating. Beck also clearly loves to tease and rile up Jade, either by making her jealous or letting her get carried away by her own theories. Such as in Wi-fi In the Sky when he dosen't tell her his cheerleader neighbor is only 9 years old. Jade claims he does this all the time. In an interview Elizabeth Gillies said "He tends to control her. As tough as Jade is, without being aggressive or controlling he can get her to do anything. He'll just say 'calm down' and she listens to him." In Beck's profile video on theSlap.com, Jade states that they've been dating for two years and been exclusive for a year and a half (See: Bade). André Harris Jade doesn't seem to have a problem with André, but they are never seen interacting much, likely because of his friendship with Tori. They eat at the same table and talk amongst the same group of people. She does get annoyed by André from time to time, as shown in Beck's Big Break when she is annoyed by André when he is playing music on his keyboard, so she knocked the batteries out of it. On the other hand they seem to be pretty nice to each other. (see Jandre) Sinjin Van Cleef Sinjin has is massive crush on Jade, but she dislikes him very much. In "Jade Dumps Beck," when Sinjin heard that Jade dumped Beck, Sinjin told her, "Want one (boyfriend)?" Jade responded, "Walk away." and he did so quickly. Also, when the news of Jade and Beck splitting spread, Sinjin and his friend made an attempt to sit with her at lunch, until Jade merely (and loudly) said, "no" and the two walked away. In "Tori the Zombie", Jade said his mother gave birth to the wrong thing. Sinjin was also shown to be in Jade's house, obviously without permission much to Jade's annoyance in "Wi-Fi in the Sky". On TheSlap, he talks about Jade and even writes her poems. This may show he has an unhealthy obsession with her. In Wok Star he helped her with set design. When he tried to talk to her about different kinds of moss to use for the set, she just said "It looks like your hair." and he said "Thanks." He then continued to speak to Jade, which annoyed her and she commanded him to "Go." Before she even finished the word he took off running, showing he always does what she says. Tori said it made pee run down his leg. (See: Sade) Trina Vega Jade has barely interacted with Trina so far, but she appears to hate her. In Jade Dumps Beck, Trina gives her a flyer advertising her one-woman show. Jade responds by crumpling up the flyer and stuffing it down Trina's shirt. In Survival of the Hottest Jade yells bluntly to Trina twice that no on likes her. Also, when Tori asked Jade what she thought she should get Trina for her birthday, she replied wittingly "talent," making it clear that she does not think Trina has any talent, which is probably what most people would say in the matter. Erwin Sikowitz Jade claims that Sikowitz is her favorite teacher in her video profile on TheSlap, and mostly par ticipates in his activities. Sikowitz doesn't really have a relationship with her, although he calls her to be in an improv scene in Pilot and randomly calls on her to be in a Drive-By Acting Exercise, which annoyed her but she did it anyway. Jade was also part of the Diddly-Bops, a children group that Sikowitz put together for his roommate's son's birthday party. Jade was also the first to comment about Sikowitz's TheSlap page. [[Robbie Shapiro|'''Robbie Shapiro]] Jade has been shown to dislike Robbie, and torture him. She has insulted him and Rex a couple of times, even tearing off Rex's arm with a smirk. In "Survival Of The Hottest" Jade forces Robbie to give her his water because she is hot and thirsty. She was elated to have Rex die, even with the emotional trauma it would cause Robbie, in "Rex Dies". However her reason was so that Robbie could get over Rex and finally become normal, possibly meaning, in her own way, she cares about Robbie's mental health. They are seen to be at least friendly acquaintances in "The Diddly-Bops" when Jade compliments Robbie on his song about broken glass, the only character to agree with him on it. In "Wok Star" he shows some compassion for her regarding her play, and confusion at her ways of dealing with stress (i.e. cutting up a trash can). Yet, he joins in on the plan to make Jade's play better for the opening act. (see Rade) *On TheSlap.com Jade comments: Caught myself singing along to Robbie/Rex's song, Forever Baby. What is wrong with me? I don't even know who I am anymore! Trivia *Jade never sweats until the temperature reaches about 107 degrees. *Jade has mentioned in The Diddly-Bops that she has a grandfather who's nose got 'blown off in the war'. *Jade's father (who appeared in Wok Star) reportedly hates all things having to do with performing, and thinks they are stupid. She claims that he hates her guts, and does not seem to interact with him very often, as when they chat after her play they share only a few, awkward words. He does not seem to smile, laugh, and Jade remarks that she has never seen him like anything else before. *Screen name is ScissorLuv. She can be seen playing with scissors, so the name fits. *The streaks of color in her hair change frequently. *She has 1 tattoo and 2 visible piercings. *Jade gets very jealous very easily when her boyfriend, Beck, talks about or interacts a girl she doesn't know, or other girls in general. *Jade has a "Gears of War" bag, referring to the video game. *Jade makes a video series of things she hates and the list is quite long. *On theSlap, Beck captions a picture stating that Jade never smiles. However, she smiled a little on a couple videos on TheSlap.com. *Jade has never been seen with different-colored eyelashes on-screen. *Jade has a tattoo of a star on her right forearm. *Jade's locker is covered in pairs of scissors, and is next to Robbie's locker *Jade has a black purse made out of monkey fur. *Jade is masochistic; she was disappointed that the feet smoothening wouldn't hurt her, wanted Tori to slap her with a sausage (Cat's New Boyfriend), and said she would also love if she exploded (Survival of the Hottest). Also she had posted "This is a crisis. My day's completely ruined. Just found out that song "Killing Me Softly" is actually a really sweet song." on theslap.com *Jade probably likes blood because in Freak the Freak Out when Cat asked Tori what was on her arm, when Tori said it was Trina's blood, Jade said, "Cool," in fascination. *Jade's relationship with Beck is similar to the relationship of Lucy and Brett in 13 (a now closed Broadway musical), which happened to star Elizabeth Gillies as Lucy and Ariana Grande as Charlotte. *Although she is never described as all evil, Jade can be described as the show's villain/antagonist. *Jade was called a 'gank' three times in the episode "Freak the Freak Out" by Tori, Andre, and Mr. Sikowitz. It was implied that Beck think she is too since when Andre said "She can be a gank" he replied "You have no idea". *In Rex Dies Jade wanted to keep a fatty lump that a doctor had removed from a cab driver's back. This shows she has a lot of interests that are seen as weird to some people, as Beck asked her "Why would you want that?" To which she replied "I like to look at it." *Jade hates the colors yellow and pink *According to The Wood, it is shown that Jade Tori knows how to speak and sing in Spanish when she and Tori push Festus home in a wheelbarrow. *In Jade Dumps Beck, Jade says her favorite tropical fruit is the mango. In fandom Most fans such as Bade, Cade, Jori, Jobbie, Jandre, Sade, etc. shippers, believe that she's just insecure and has a sensitive side that she only shows to Beck (or Tori, or Robbie, or Andre, or Cat, etc.), and that there is room for character growth. Many of these shippers believe that her dark attitude is because of neglect or abuse of some kind from her family or a bad childhood experience, and acts as a defense mechanism to keep people from getting close to her. However, some fans of the show think that Jade is mean, overly possessive, controlling, jealous, nasty, possibly evil, and a bully, and undeserving of being with anyone. These opposing opinions are the source of many a disagreement on fandoms. Click here to view Jade's Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:1994 births Teens Category:Images of Jade West Category:Villains